The present invention relates generally to improvements in fastening devices and it relates more particularly to an improved device for covering the head of a screw applied to a work piece.
In the construction of many articles, screws or similar headed fasteners are employed in the assembly of the article, the shank of the fastener engaging the work piece and in many positions the screw or fastener heads are visible and apparent on one or more faces of the article, thus not only affording a highly unattractive appearance but providing sharp and abrasive projections. Many types of devices have heretofore been employed or proposed for covering the fastener heads but these possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are generally awkward devices which are difficult and inconvenient to employ requiring additional steps to effect their closure, thus being highly time-consuming to use and being of very limited adaptability.